


Fangs and Roses

by PageTurner57



Series: Fangs and Roses [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Original Female Character, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, biker ofc, dean winchester kicking butt, pretty badass ofc, sam winchester also kicking butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageTurner57/pseuds/PageTurner57
Summary: People are going missing in a small town off exit 17. The Winchester brothers catch wind of these disappearances and find themselves neck-deep in a blood-sucking situation they've never encountered before. And when Rose, the owner of a roadside bar Dean took a liking to gets involved, they find an extra pair of hands can be helpful.**This fic contains vampire violence, some mature content (18+), cursing, Dean and Sam kicking butt, and my OFC riding an awesome motorcycle. Please pay attention to the content warnings at the beginning of each chapter. I'll mark them as necessary!**





	Fangs and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> People are going missing in a small town off exit 17. The Winchester brothers catch wind of these disappearances and find themselves neck-deep in a blood-sucking situation they've never encountered before. And when Rose, the owner of a roadside bar Dean took a liking to gets involved, they find an extra pair of hands can be helpful.
> 
> CW: semi-graphic depiction of violence, kidnapping, vulgar language.

*Prologue*

The radio played quietly in the dusty van, a shadow leaning against its side, the blue smoke of a cigarette weaving leisurely through the dark night air. From inside the van, a low voice scoffed. “Those things’ll kill you.” The man outside the van chuckled and took another drag of tobacco. “Come on, we gotta get back soon.” The man took one last drag and dropped the butt to the damp ground, stomping it out beneath his dirty boots. 

“Why we rushin’?” He replied, climbing into the passenger seat. “Ain’t due back for another few hours.” The driver hummed in agreement, shrugging one shoulder. “I’ve got some ideas how we can kill some time.” He turned slowly to gaze at the two people, one man and one woman, both in their twenties, who lay on the floor, their arms bound behind them, their feet tied, and a thick slice of silver tape over their mouths. 

“Come on, man,” the driver sighed, taking a turn to appraise the two in the back. “We’re not supposed to touch the merchandise.” 

“We only need one,” the passenger replied. “And we can pick another up before heading back.” The driver rolled his eyes at the passenger’s grin. 

“Fine. I want him.” The passenger nodded. 

They disappeared from the front and opened the back, the two people whimpering as the men climbed in, shutting the doors behind them. “Ain’t nothing wrong with sharing.” They grinned down at their captive, lips parting to reveal two long, sharp canines emerging from their gum lines.

Beside them, the young woman squeezed her eyes shut, crying as the man beside her tried to thrash against his attackers. His cries, though muffled, shook her to the bones. It felt like forever before he finally fell still and the two men climbed off of him. One opened the door, wiping his face as he stepped out, but the other- the passenger- paused to turn toward her. 

“Don’t worry, beautiful,” he purred, his hand grasping her chin to force her gaze toward him, “you’re too pretty to kill right away. You’ll make a good pet.” His grin revealed the red stain on his teeth, the elongated canines retreating into his gums. 

The doors slammed shut behind her and she stared in horror at the body beside her. Covered in blood which trickled down from small punctures across his throat. His lifeless eyes stared at her as the van took off down the gravel road to disappear down the highway.


End file.
